


Band

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Bisexual Barry Allen, Highschool AU, M/M, Olivarry, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, band au, barry goes to starling, barry plays the flute, flarrow, oliver plays saxophone, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Authors note- this is a total au and yeah, some of the classes that Barry takes are ones that I take/have taken previously. Also I added a few (small) references that you will most likely catch.I have Barry the flute because I thought that he would be really good at it and that it would be neat to have more instrument/band aus and Oliver the saxophone because I guess it just fit  him. If I had gave him something else, he would have played violin (and I thought about that but I really wanted them to be in band together.)
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Tommy Merlyn, Barry Allen & Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note- this is a total au and yeah, some of the classes that Barry takes are ones that I take/have taken previously. Also I added a few (small) references that you will most likely catch. 
> 
> I have Barry the flute because I thought that he would be really good at it and that it would be neat to have more instrument/band aus and Oliver the saxophone because I guess it just fit him. If I had gave him something else, he would have played violin (and I thought about that but I really wanted them to be in band together.)

Barry had been fascinated by the silver instrument ever since his mom played it for him when he was 11, just a few months before she got murdered. Whenever his mom played it for him, he was hypnotized by the way her fingers flew on the keys and the pretty sound that she was producing.

After everything happened, He had grabbed the flute when joe and him were grabbing a few things from the previous crime scene. And he had asked how if he could play it in private lessons when he moved in with him. He also played in the school band. 

He loved to play the flute so much that he practiced several hours every day and he got really good at it.

So when he moved from central to star city for a year elsewhere he tried out for the advanced band in star city (because it had a good forensics program and because he wanted to get away from central city and joe for a little bit.)

And he got in

—

Oliver had been playing the saxophone since Moira had forced him to pick a instrument. He had picked the saxophone because him and Tommy liked the sounded it and thought that it would be fun for them to learn that instrument, together.

So Oliver and Tommy learned the saxophone together. 

Their parents weren’t excited about the instrument that they had chosen, but they did pick an instrument.

Oliver got private lessons and after playing for several years, he got pretty good! (Tommy had quit just after two years of playing the saxophone because his dad forced him to do fencing instead.)

Oliver had grown to really like playing the saxophone. So, after a little thought he tried out for the advanced band at his high school in sterling city.

And he got in

—

It was their very first day of school and both of them were relatively excited (at least, to be in the band at the school)

But Barry was very nervous, he hardly slept the previous night and he felt like he was going to throw up. If he remembers right, which he did. It sucked when he had to move schools. (He moved from keystone to central city shortly before his mom died so he had to move schools when he was younger.)

This time was no exception and while Barry was happy to be in band and to be taking classes that will help him with his career path, but he was a quiet person. 

There were so many people crowded around where he was as they filled the hallway with noise and Barry kept his head down low and glanced at his schedule.

Looking at the page, he read off his first class in his head. The paper had read ‘first period- medical science- mr. wells-room 52’  
Looking around, he noticed that the doors in the hallway that he was currently in were all numbered in the 200’s

He must of looked lost because Oliver had noticed him.

Oliver had been having a pretty good day. He had hung out with his friends laurel, Tommy, and Dig for a sleepover that he had invited them to the previous night and they had lots of fun. It was definitely one of his batter days and while he wasn’t happy that the summer had left, he was still relatively happy at being with his friends again.

Barry and Oliver stared at each other for a moment. Oliver thought that Barry was new, which he guessed correctly due to the schedule in his hands and the lost exexpression on his face.

“You new?”

“Yeah.” The younger murmured nervously.

“You need any help”

“I mean, sure.” 

Barry hands Oliver his schedule 

“There are three stories to this school. The first (bottom floor) are for 200’s the middle one is for 100’s while the top classes are the ones under 100. So you need to go up two more parts. Come on, I’ll walk you there.”

“Thank you.”

“What’s your name?”

“Oliver queen.”

“Barry Allen.”

“The teacher, wells can be a bit shady at times but most of us really like him other than that. Way better than Ms.Waller, who teaches a few classes to the freshman, that was not fun.”

“I had lots of bad teachers back at central.”

“Name one?”

“Mr.DeVoe, he thought philosophy. He was a creep”

“Yeah, but at least there are good programs at this school.”

“So when did you move here?” Oliver continued

“I’m here for the classes, a program that let me come here to learn for my feature job. I want to be a CSI.”

“That seems fun.”

“Yeah. It’s something I’ve wanted to do since I was little.”

“What other classes are you in?”  
Barry hands Oliver the slip of paper and he skims the page.

“You’re in band? What do you play?” He asks

“Oh! I play the flute”

“Cool. We don’t have a guy flute in the band until now, I guess. I play the saxophone.”

“That’s neat.”

“Yeah”

“Yeah”  
They stared at each other.

“I’ll walk you to your class”

“Thanks” 

“No problem”

Tommy Merlin just walked into the room at that very moment.

“What’s up guys? My name is Tommy” Tommy said nodding to Barry.

“Barry.” He stated

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise”

“I better go to class.” Tommy said and hit Oliver on the shoulder.

Oliver helped Barry find his first period class and told him that he would see him again for band.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later, Barry and Oliver go on a ‘date’

It was fourth period. That period just happened to be The period right before band. Barry didn’t think that the class could ever end. It was a long fucking class. Some teacher named Mr. Lance was babbling about history this and history that. Barry had been spinning around a cheep orange pencil between his lengthy fingers out of boredom the whole class and was happy to leave the class and he was definitely very happy to be able to see Oliver again. 

Oliver was a really nice guy. Barry really liked Oliver. Barry even had a crush on Oliver but didn’t want to act on it since he wasn’t sure if Oliver even liked guys. 

-

Barry, tommy and Oliver all got pretty close to each other. It had been a couple of months since Barry had moved to his new school. Band class was going really well and tommy was giving them both a hard time about their obvious crushes on each other. Finally, Tommy had had enough. He made plans for dinner with the three of them at some expensive restaurant or whatever and he bailed out, making some lame excuse about homework or something.

Tommy laughed Maniacally, his plan (operation get olivarry together) was finally coming along and it was coming along nicely.   
Now to wait and see if it works.

-  
Barry and Oliver had both been invited to dinner. They had both sat down on one of the fancy chairs and waited for the third friend. 

“Where the fuck is tommy?” Oliver growled after a few more long minutes of waiting.

“I have no clue” the younger replied.

“Do you think he-“ gesturing to the two of them.

“I think so”

“He’s very discreet” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Or at least he thinks he is”

“We should talk” Oliver said after. A slight pause.

“Alright”

“I like you, Barry.”

“I like you too Oliver”

“I like you as more than a friend but I don’t want to hurt you” Oliver responded.

“You won’t, I promise”

“Barry, everyone I have ever dated up ended badly for them.” The older responded.

“The only reason I would get hurt is if we never tried this.” Barry said. He then paused and added, “Can we at least try?”

“Fine.” Oliver grumbled, but he smiled.

“We’ll see where it leads us.” Barry said.

“We’ll see where this leads us.” Oliver confirmed.

They ended up having a great ‘first date’. They talked a lot about band as well as school and their lives with their families. They had also ended up kissing before parting and going their separate ways.

Oliver looked at his phone and smiled. There was a text that had just popped up and it had said, ‘goodnight, Ollie’

Oliver responded! ‘Goodnight Barry.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be out shortly :) I am currently working on it


End file.
